Anniversary
by Skye4
Summary: contains yaoi (male/male love) scenes...Its Heero and Duo's anniversary and Heero has a treat in store for his lover. Duo's POV.1+2/1x2


Title: Anniversary 

Title: Anniversary   
Author: Skye   
Archived: Nowhere! If you are interested then please let me know.   
Category: pure sentimental sap   
Warnings: umm...first attempt at sap so I make no guarantees on the   
effectiveness of my efforts   
Disclaimers: Don't own them, wish I did, Own nothing of value...at   
least not to anyone but me, so don't get any ideas. 

"..." spoken   
//...// written 

On with the story!!!!   
* * * * 

In the depth of night two figures lay sleeping secure in each other's   
arms, sheets twisted around their young bodies. Somewhere in the   
house an ancient clock chimed the midnight hour. One pair of eyes   
blinked open as the last chime faded into the darkness. 

Orbs of Prussian blue gaze lovingly on a heart-shaped face.   
Carefully, so as not to wake his sleeping love, he reverently traced   
the rose-colored, cupids bow lips. A soft, serene smile graces   
his own lips as he continues to silently worship the other's face. 

As silent as the night itself, he leaves the warmth of alabaster   
arms. He makes his way to the window and looks out into the night.   
Silver moonbeams glisten on his skin, dancing across chiseled   
features, and highlighting his dark, unruly hair. 

Disregarding his naked state the youth takes a seat at the desk   
across the room. His hands run lightly over the casing of a sleek,   
black laptop. He lifts the screen and turns on the power, waiting   
patiently for the machine to load. He begins to type. Time passes and   
his love wakes. In soft, sleep-dulled tones the chestnut haired   
beauty calls him back to bed. With a smile he complies, switching the   
computer to standby before returning to the arms of his violet-eyed   
lover. 

Soon the pair returned to the realm of dreams. 

* * * * 

Sunlight gleaming through the open window slowly brought one Duo   
Maxwell out of his dreams and into the waking world. He stretched   
sensuously, rolling towards his lover. He finds the other   
half of the bed empty. He shrugged it off, only mildly disappointed   
to find Heero already gone. He was generally an early-riser after all. 

Sighing, he threw off the covers and swung his legs off the mattress.   
A shiver ran through his body as the crisp air cooled his bare skin.   
He carelessly brushed chestnut bangs from his line of vision and   
glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. 

9:37 AM 

He grinned, "At least he let me sleep late." 

Suddenly, he noticed something new next to the clock...a single   
crimson rose. Duo carefully picked up the rose and inhaled its   
powerful fragrance. He blinked; there was also a note. Setting   
aside the rose Duo read the typed print... 

// My Lovely Duo, 

The last year has been the happiest of my life. The day I held you in   
my arms for the first time was the day I was reborn. On that day I   
stopped living for the mission. Now, I live only for you. 

You are my world. I love you more than I can ever say. More than I   
can ever express in words or actions. Your love is the greatest gift   
I've ever received. You offer it to me every day without asking for   
anything in return. It humbles me for I know I do not deserve your   
love. Everyday I thank whatever deity brought you to me for the   
blessing of your love. 

Allow me to give the same to you. 

Find me. // 

As he read, Duo's eyes softened. He knew Heero loved him even if he   
rarely heard the words spoken aloud. But this, this touched him   
deeply. It warmed his heart to read the simple words Heero wrote. 

"Oh Heero," he sighed. Blinking away the moisture gathering in his   
eyes he reread the last line. Find me. 

He grinned, "Ryoukai." 

Quickly donning a pair of lose-fitting flannel pants Duo rushed into   
the hall. As he expected there was another note tucked into the frame   
of his favorite painting. He plucked the note from the frame and   
scanned its contents... 

// Our fondest memories are yours to hold. They will lead you to me. // 

"Our fondest memories are mine to hold?" Duo pondered out loud. He   
took a moment to think about his next course of action then grinned.   
He turned the corner and entered the small study at the end of the   
hall. It was there that they had shared their first kiss. He smiled   
at the memory... 

Heero had been reading. And he, well he had been doing his best to   
distract him. He remembered how self-conscious he had felt that   
afternoon. Only a week before Heero had told him that he wanted to be   
with him. He had been so scared that if he pushed too far Heero would   
change his mind and ask him to leave. 

Finally, Heero had put aside his book turned intense blue eyes to   
Duo. Duo meanwhile began playing with the end of his braid, afraid to   
look into Heero's gaze. Moving so quickly that Duo was caught off   
guard Heero lifted the heart-shaped face and kissed him. 

Shaking himself from the memory Duo looked to the couch. There on the   
arm of the couch was the next clue. He snatched it from its perch and   
eagerly read the message. 

// I still remember the first time we made love...// 

Duo giggled as he too remembered their first time together. Dropping   
the note he bolted into the hall and down the stairs. He stopped at   
the threshold of the living room and again allowed his   
memories to take over. 

He and Heero had returned from a night out on the town feeling highly   
aroused. All night they had teased each other with brief caresses and   
looks of longing. They stumbled through the front door and collapsed   
on the floor, hands and mouths roaming each other's bodies. Mutually,   
it was decided not to delay activities long enough to go upstairs.   
They made love right there on the floor. Heero pushing into Duo's   
heat roughly and Duo screaming in passion as he climaxed. 

Duo blushed, recalling how it felt to be taken by Heero the first   
time and every time since. Realizing he was becoming aroused Duo   
forced his heart to slow and took a deep breath. 

He looked around the room trying to find Heero's next message.   
Nothing seemed out of place in the room at all. The remote was on the couch   
cushion. The magazines were on the coffee table next to a bouquet of roses. He   
blinked. There weren't roses there when he went to bed. He approached   
the table and found the folded slip of paper among petals of the same   
blood hue as the one upstairs. 

// I remember the look in your eyes the first time I said, "I love   
you."// 

Again leaving the neatly typed paper behind Duo threw open the front   
door and ran outside. As fast as his long legs could carry him he   
rounded the corner of the house and entered the garden. He wove his   
way past the rows of hydrangeas, hibiscus, lilies, and forsythia. He   
reached the steps of the gazebo and stopped. 

Heero had built the gazebo for him shortly after he moved in. Duo had   
told him he liked sitting in the garden for hours but often ended up   
returning to the house nearly burned red by the sun. He had joked   
that it was a bane to have such pale skin, never imagining Heero   
would take it upon himself to remedy that problem for him. The gazebo   
soon became his favorite place to be alone and his favorite place to   
snuggle close to Heero and watch the stars. It had been on one such   
night that Heero had whispered the words Duo had so longed to hear. 

Slowly, he took the steps one at a time. Violet eyes aglow with   
wonder at the sight before him. Sunlight streamed down through the   
slatted roof of the gazebo hitting dozens of prisms suspended from   
the slats. A gasp of delight escaped Duo's smiling lips as he entered   
the nebula of fractured light, immediately awash in a sea of   
rainbows. The soft breeze wafting across the garden caused the prisms   
to swing on their strings, tinkling merrily as they collided. The   
effect was pure magic. 

Duo belatedly realized that a final note hung from a single red   
ribbon amidst the shimmering flashes of light. In a daze he unfolded   
the paper to reveal a single gold ring inlaid with ribbons at the end   
of the ribbon. Mouth hanging open in amazement Duo carefully untied   
the ring and held it before him. 

"Duo?" 

Duo gasped and spun around, braid hitting several prisms and setting   
them spinning. At the bottom of the steps stood Heero, dressed simply   
in a white T-shirt tucked into fitted, stonewashed jeans. His   
Prussian blue eyes were filled with warmth as well as uncertainty. As   
Duo watched he slowly ascended the steps and joined him in the center   
of the gazebo. 

Heero carefully took the ring from Duo's hand and kneeling placed the   
gold band on the ring finger of Duo's left hand. He looked up into   
Duo's eyes and softly spoke, "Duo...will you marry me?" 

Violet eyes widened in surprise then snapped closed. A heartbeat   
later they flew open, depths shining with love and unshed tears. Duo   
fell to his knees and embraced his lover. 

"Oh, Heero! Yes! Yes, or course I will," he wept joyously. He   
tightened his hold on Heero and cried tears of happiness into the   
fabric of Heero's shirt. 

Gently, Heero pried Duo off and held him at arms length. He smiled,   
that simple expression showing Duo all his love, happiness and   
relief. Pulling Duo close again, Heero kissed him passionately. Duo   
responded by wrapping his arms around Heero's neck, melting into the   
kiss. A moment later they parted lips but refused to let one another   
go. 

Heero ran callused fingers over Duo's dishelved braid and allowed a   
feeling a contentment to wash over him. "I love you Duo." 

Duo laughed, "I love you too." 

"Happy Anniversary." 

Duo looked into Heero's eyes and thanked the heavens for the gift of   
Heero's love. 

"Happy Anniversary Heero." 

The End. 


End file.
